


Edge

by YMR9



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I want this to happen in Volume 8, It's when they confess their love for each other, Just like Catradora and Harlivy, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Robyn is the Mockingay, The gays always hang on something and almost die, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: “Don’t you fucking say what I think you’re gonna say,” Robyn said with a frown.Winter ignored her. “You have to let me go.”“No,” Robyn stubbornly refused and tightened her hold on Winter’s hand. “I’m not letting you die, you hear me?”--ORWinter has to be reminded yet again that her life does matter.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 59
Kudos: 100





	Edge

The cruelty of Atlas’ cold air threatened to bite into Winter’s skin as she dangled from the edge of Atlas Daily’s rooftop at midnight.

It was not supposed to be like this. She and Robyn were supposed to install a hacking device in the server room and left quietly. Instead, they were spot and forced to take roughly thirty flights of stairs to the top of the building.

_Someone must have told Ironwood._ Winter thought.

She expected this. It was normal that there were spies on the Rebellion’s side just like there were ones in the government, namely herself. She and the head of the Rebellion recited their plan multiple times before they executed it. They knew the escape routes, taking stairs included. Even if they were cornered, Winter would handle the situation simply by summoning her Manticore and flying away with Robyn.

What she did not expect was Ironwood finding out so soon that she had been working with the Happy Huntresses for months behind his back. He ordered a troop of a hundred Operatives to ambush her and Robyn during their mission here at Atlas Daily building. The Operatives on duty were equipped with the most recent upgraded stun guns that could paralyze their victims for hours.

It was clear that the General’s intention was to detain them and not to assassinate them, but there was so much at stake that being captured was not ideal. Robyn’s shield, Winter’s ice barrier and her summoned Beowolfs could only keep the military force at bay for so long and they stumbled backwards as far as they could go on the rooftop’s space.

Wordlessly, they stepped onto the ledge. All Winter needed to do was summon her winged Grimm, and she would have done it if one of the militants did not decide to be smart and shoot directly at her saber.

  
The impact caused the sword to fly out of her hand, but the worst thing that happened was how the momentum threw her over the edge with Robyn coming down with her when the blonde grabbed her hand in an attempt to save her.

They were going to fall to death ninety stories below, and what they had built together the past four months would go in vain.

At least Winter thought so until Robyn shot her arrow upwards. The bow came with a thick rope and flew up to stick under the ledge above. Winter felt like her arm was almost torn apart when she stopped falling abruptly. Her previously shut eyes opened and gazed up to look at her left hand that was wrapped around tightly with Robyn’s right one.

“Maybe this is the right time to summon your Manticore,” the vigilante told her.

“I can’t,” Winter said against the wind. “I don’t have my sword with me.”

“I know you don’t need it. I saw you did it with your mind before.”

“Not like this. Not when I’m… I can’t concentrate.”

She almost said she was scared as it was the most accurate word to describe how she was feeling at the moment. But she was not scared of losing her own life. Most of all, she was scared of losing Robyn.

Robyn, who was the only person who could unite Atlas and Mantle if their plan to overthrow Ironwood came to fruition.

Robyn, whom she fell deeply for.

Winter thought of how she came to a decision to join the Happy Huntresses. Ironwood’s orders had been immoral since Salem had become a threat to Atlas and she was able to handle them, even though badly, but the last straw was when she learned that the General shot an innocent child like Oscar.

She freed Robyn and Qrow from prison as soon as she learned the news in hopes that the three of them would do something to save Mantle, but it was too late. Ironwood activated the impenetrable dome to protect Atlas… only Atlas, and no one was allowed to get in or out of the afloat Kingdom.

The General’s plan to wait it out worked and Salem and her crew left in two weeks, but lives were lost in Mantle, whether by Grimm invasion or hypothermia. And naturally, the citizens of Mantle who survived or evacuated to Atlas beforehand, rescued or not, were upset rather than grateful regarding the man’s decision.

Then the Rebellion was born.

It started with Robyn, the three other Happy Huntresses and Winter, but the members grew into hundreds and thousands in a short amount of time. Their goal was to oust Ironwood and restart the system from the root. Solitas needed a new leader and it was why it was so important that Robyn stayed alive.

“Robyn,” Winter said and looked up at the woman above. “It’s not going to hold.”

“It will if we stay still,” the blonde argued and added frantically. “There must be some patrol airships flying by or… or the dolts that shot at us will look for us when they find out we’re not dead yet.”

“Then you would be arrested, and we can’t let that happen.”

“If that’s the only way to survive this, then so be it.”

“It’s… it’s not the only way,” Winter suggested with her voice shaken. “The rope can’t hold both of us, Robyn.”

“Don’t you fucking say what I think you’re gonna say,” the taller woman said with a frown.

Winter ignored her. “You have to let me go.”

“No,” Robyn stubbornly refused and tightened her hold on Winter’s hand. “I’m not letting you die, you hear me?”

“Just think, Robyn. Without you, the Rebellion would dissolve in a day. Both Atlas and Mantle need you to lead them. You’re the only one who can do it.”

It seemed that the words were not processed by the Rebellion’s leader at all, or at least it seemed that way because Robyn said. “Just work on your summoning, all right?”

“I told you I can’t,” Winter replied as she was getting more and more exhausted by the minute.

“You can. I believe in you, Winter.”

The use of her name took her by surprise. It was always ‘Snowflake’ or ‘Ice Queen’, but never ‘Winter’. With that and Robyn’s trust in her, Winter found her motivation to try to summon her Manticore again.

She closed her eyes and focused. Unfortunately, her attempt lasted only a few seconds when gravity suddenly pulled her down an inch and panic took over her.

When she glanced up, she found that the rope Robyn was holding was starting to tear apart.

“Ignore it,” Robyn said with urgency even though Winter could tell they both knew they could not avoid the inevitable.

“Just save yourself and let me go, Robyn,” she spoke as calmly as she could. “You’re the one that matters.”

“Shut up,” the Mantler woman said hoarsely as she was on the verge of tears.

“It’s okay,” Winter continued as she could feel her eyes watering as well. “None of this is your fault. You’re going to be a great leader your people deserve and you’ll realize this is worth it. Tell Weiss, Whitley, my mother and Klei-...”

Robyn cut her off with seriousness in her voice. “If you think I’m your leader, then I order you to shut the hell up.”

“You know I don’t take orders from you or anyone,” Winter replied and gave the other woman one last smile. “Not anymore.”

_It has to be like this._

Winter lifted her free hand up and dug her nails into Robyn’s forearm. Instantly, the blonde freed Winter from her grasp after she whimpered in pain.

_It has to be like this._ Winter thought and closed her eyes. _Goodbye, Robyn._

The sound of the wind was screaming in her ears as she was falling down. It would not be long now.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. The action sent electricity through Winter’s body as her fear of Robyn’s demise rose. She was too shocked to move, so she let the taller woman hold her.

A voice mumbled softly next to her ear. “You matter to me.”

_And you matter to me._

Winter buried her face into Robyn's shoulder. The blonde’s presence gave her the comfort she needed to concentrate on summoning because, honestly, Robyn gave her no choice. She needed to keep Robyn alive and that was final.

The fall abruptly stopped as they both landed safely on the back of Winter’s Manticore. She found that they were about ten stories above the ground. The wind swiftly blew her bangs down to cover her sight, but it was instantly fixed when Robyn tucked the white strand behind her ear and rested their foreheads together.

“I knew you could do it,” the taller woman said and caressed the side of Winter’s face, violet eyes staring into blue ones. “I had no doubt.”

Winter wanted to scream at her. She wanted to shove Robyn away and tell her how stupid she was for risking her life like this.

Instead, she leaned in to kiss her.

She could feel Robyn’s lips melting against hers as she kissed her back softly.

“Took you long enough, Winter,” the blonde said with a wink after she pulled away.

“Shut up,” Winter replied with a pout as she could feel her own face reddening.

She turned around so she could sit properly on the back of her summoned and did not complain when Robyn wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Let’s go home,” the vigilante spoke and rested her chin on Winter’s shoulder.

Winter retrieved her saber and headed back to their headquarter. Her mind looked forward to fighting another day with Robyn by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I can say that they fall for each other. 😏


End file.
